johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnos Reviws: The Nightmare Before Christmas
Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! As you are likely aware, I reached out to you for suggestions for a Christmas review, and this is the winner this year. Thank you to GodzillaZero-One for suggesting it. Lets take a look. The Plot We open on Halloween Town with the most famous song from the film "This is Halloween". We then meet our cast of characters. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. Also there is the Mayor, Sally the Franken-zombie-girl...thing, her scientist creator, Jack's ghost dog, the Boogeyman, and several characters that have no purpose. After the Halloween celebrations are over for the year, we see Jack wander off alone, seeming depressed. He dislikes doing the same thing over and over every year. As he wanders through the woods outside of town, he comes across a ring of trees, each with a holiday-themed door on it. Jack goes in the Christmas door, and is amazed by Christmas. So amazed, he decides to take Christmas for himself and the rest of Halloween Town. He takes things home and begins to study them meticulously to find the meaning of Christmas. Meanwhile, Sally has a vision that Jack's Christmas will end in fiery failure. Jack ignores her warnings. He then sends the children of the Boogeyman to kidnap Santa from Christmas Town. He takes over Santa's duty of taking toys to all the children. Except, he brings them the toys that the citizens of Halloween Town had built. The children who kidnapped Santa throw poor Kringle into the Boogeyman's pit of gambling-themed horror. After Jack visits a house, the presents he leaves come to life and attack. The authorities are alerted, as well as, surprisingly, the military. They shoot Jack down. Afterwards he reflects upon his decisions and realizes that he must make everything right again by rescuing Santa. After he battles the Boogeyman and sets Santa free, Santa goes about fixing things. Everything is great, the day is saved, Jack and Sally hook up, and nobody died. Except the Boogeyman. He is very dead. What I Thought I, personally, didn't enjoy it as much as everyone else. It was good, don't get me wrong, but it just isn't what I'm into. It's hard to formulate an opinion about a genre I generally don't pay much attention to. I do however see exactly why people love this movie. The sets are beautiful. The characters are interesting both in appearance and personality. The cast and crew did a marvelous job creating this world and guiding us through it. Again, not exactly my cup of tea, but I get why people would like it. Afterword Not bad. 8.5/10. I recommend it to you. So, its almost New Years. What do I have in store for the rest of the year? Well, my birthday is still to come. I'll review a movie in my Gold Collection then. What is my Gold Collection? I'll explain when the day comes. Until then that's all. Merry Christmas everyone! Category:Review